Anata no Sekai wa Utsukushi
by Bruna Motta
Summary: Ao invés de Nike, sua irmã mais nova, Sion Lemerchier, é enviada para o Reino do Sol, para se casar com o Rei do Sol. Porém, Sion não é apenas uma simples princesa... ela tem um poder e um segredo maior do que qualquer coisa. Será que o mundo está pronto para alguém como ela?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

* * *

Teteru andava de um lado para o outro, o medo estava estampado em sua face. Ele podia escutar os gritos de sua esposa, que vinha de dentro do quarto. Mesmo agora, vários meses depois de receber a notícia, Teteru ainda não conseguia entender _como_ sua esposa poderia ter engravidado outra vez. Após o difícil parto de sua quarta filha, que tinha piorado a delicada saúde de Iraha, os dois decidiram que não poderiam arriscar uma quinta criança. Iraha começou a beber um chá de ervas especial, que a impediria de conceber qualquer criança. Além disso, a saúde precária de sua esposa, tornou muito difícil que ambos tivessem esse tipo de intimidade. Foram poucas vezes, desde o nascido de sua pequena Nike, há quase dois anos, que ele tinha tocado em sua esposa como um marido.

E, ainda assim… mesmo depois de tantos cuidados… Iraha tinha engravido outra vez. Agora, nove meses depois, ela estava dando à luz a sua quinta criança e Teteru temia, mais do que qualquer coisa, que ela não fosse capaz de sobreviver dessa vez.

Depois do que pareciam ter sido horas de espera torturante, os gritos de Iraha sessaram, dando lugar ao choro de um bebê. Teteru queria correr… ele queria invadir aquele quarto e ver se sua esposa estava bem, mas forçou-se a ficar quieto onde estava. Ele sabia melhor do que interromper a parteira no meio de seu trabalho. Foram mais um par de minutos, antes da porta se abrir e a velha parteira, Nana, saísse.

– Nana! Como ela está?! – Indagou, no momento em que a parteira fechou a porta.

Nana soltou um suspiro cansado, mas sorriu.

– Iraha-sama está bem. De alguma forma, sua saúde não parece ter sido afetada. Ela está cansada, mas isso é de se esperar. Você pode entrar.

Teteru conseguiu respirar mais facilmente, antes de sorrir agradecido e entrar no quarto. A cena que o cumprimentou, fez com que um imenso sorriso se espalhasse em seus lábios. Sentada na cama, com a pele ainda brilhando pelo suor e os cabelos acobreados bagunçados, estava sua amada Iraha. Em seus braços, um pequeno embrulho de cobertores brancos.

Iraha ergueu os olhos verdes, que brilhavam com uma misto de emoções, enquanto um sorriso carinhoso se espalhou por seu rosto.

– É uma menina. Venha vê-la. É tão linda.

Teteru sorriu, indo se sentar ao lado de Iraha, que lhe entregou o pequeno embrulho. Assim que viu o bebê, o duque não pode deixar de se surpreender.

Ele tinha tido quatro filhas antes. Todas eram lindas, mas essa… ela estava em um nível muito diferente. Diferente de suas filhas, que tinham herdado ou o cabelo acobreado de sua esposa, ou o seu próprio cabelo castanho cinzento, essa tinha o exótico cabelo de sua falecida mãe. Era o mesmo tom de prata suave. E os olhos… eram verdes, mas não era o mesmo tom de verde de suas outras filhas ou o de sua esposa. Era muito mais intenso e brilhante… ele nunca tinha visto um verde tão bonito. Teteru sabia, mesmo nesse momento, que aquela bebezinha se tornaria a mais bela princesa de todo o Ducado da Chuva.

– Sion. – Sussurrou Iraha, atraindo sua atenção. – O nome dela será Sion.

Teteru sorriu.

Sion era o nome de uma flor rara do Ducado da Chuva. Segundo as lendas, a flor desabrocharia em qualquer lugar do Ducado, mas isso apenas aconteceria de uma invocadora de chuva cantasse. Não apenas uma invocadora comum, mas alguém que teria uma sincronia perfeita com todos os elementos naturais. Era apenas uma lenda, mas o nome 'Sion', era perfeito para sua mais nova princesinha.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **15 anos depois…**

* * *

Sion estava cantarolando baixo sentada na sacada de seu quarto, enquanto observava a chuva cair. Naquela paz, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em como sua vida poderia mudar tanto.

Em um momento, ela era 'Harriet Lily Potter', a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu. Destinada a combater o mais perigoso e cruel Lorde das Trevas de toda a história. A guerra tinha sido cruel. Ela tinha perdido todos que amava, mas no final, ela tinha saído vitoriosa. E para quê? Apenas para ser traída por seus dois supostos melhores amigos, cinco anos depois da guerra. Tinha sido a pior traição. Ron e Hermione a tinham matado, enquanto ela estava dormindo. É claro que os tolos não sabiam que era _impossível_ matar a Mestra da Morte. Oh, aquela lenda idiota era verdadeira. O Mestre da Morte não pode ser morto, não de verdade. Enquanto o corpo físico pode morrer, a essência (a alma, o conhecimento e poder) não podem morrer. Então, quando o corpo físico de seu mestre morre, a Morte toma a essência e a fazia renascer em um novo corpo… uma nova vida.

Ela tinha renascido como a quinta filha do Duque da Chuva, em um mundo completamente diferente. Não havia magia, mas ela tinha nascido em uma família que tinha um poder especial. Evocar a chuva por meio de sua voz. Oh, mas é claro que ela não poderia ser apenas como o resto de sua família. Ela tinha se ser algo _mais_. Ela precisava ser _especial_. Sion não podia apenas evocar a chuva, mas ela estava em completa sincronia com a natureza a sua volta, o que não fazia apenas com que as lendárias flores Sion surgirem, mas também lhe permitia controlar todos os sete elementos: água, terra, fogo, ar, relâmpago, luz e trevas.

Porém, mesmo com isso, Sion não podia ser mais feliz.

Ela tinha uma família!

Um pai bobo, que chorava quando ignorado. Uma mãe amável, que tinha lhe ensinado a cantar. Quatro irmãs mais velhas, que adoravam brincar de vesti-la. E uma avó… Sion não gostava muito dela. Tohara era uma mulher severa, que sempre evidenciava sua preferência por sua irmã, Nike. Apesar de que não era por isso que Sion não gostava dela. Tohara tinha a mesma política de Dumbledore: 'Tudo pelo bem maior' e 'os fins justificam os meios'. Sua avó estava pronta para fazer qualquer e sacrificar qualquer um, apenas por um objetivo. E isso era algo que Sion não suportava.

Oh, Sion tinha visto o olhar de medo e receio, escondido pela máscara de indiferença que Tohara usava, quando ela controlou os elementos pela primeira vez. Sua avó a via como uma ameaça silenciosa, algo que poderia ser um perigo para seu pequeno país.

O vento tremulou ao seu redor, sussurrando em seus ouvidos.

–Eu sei que está aí, Kaachan. – Falou, sem precisar se virar para ver sua mãe.

Iraha sorriu, saindo de seu pequeno esconderijo.

Ela nunca conseguia surpreender sua filha mais nova.

– Seu pai quer falar com você e suas irmãs. Ele está na sala.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Era raro Teteru fazer uma 'convocação'. Sion sabia que sua avó tinha saído há alguns dias, e deixado ordens para que seu genro cuidasse de tudo, mas não tomasse nenhuma decisão tola.

– Parece que recebemos uma carta do Rei do Sol. Seu pai parecia um pouco preocupado com isso.

Sion estreitou os olhos por um momento.

Os boatos sobre o Rei do Sol eram variados, mas havia uma coisa que todos tinham em comum: que o rei era um homem de coração frio e escuro, que não perdoava aqueles que o desafiavam. Ela nunca tinha sido alguém que acreditava em boatos, mas isso não significava que ela não era capaz de formar suas próprias opiniões, usando os poucos fatos comprovador que tinha disponível. Em apenas três anos, desde sua coroação, o Rei do Sol tinha dominado todos os países, tornando-se o 'Rei do Mundo'.

Sion não era ingênua. Sua outra vida tinha lhe ensinado algumas coisas. Para alguém conseguir, em tão pouco tempo, dominar inúmeros países e nações inteiras, subjugando exércitos e reinos… Sion tinha certeza de que o Rei do Sol não era alguém que deveria ser provocado levianamente.

Chegando na sala, Sion se sentou ao lado de Nia, que era a Segunda Princesa do Ducado da Chuva, enquanto sua mãe tomava seu lugar ao lado de seu pai. Em silêncio, ela observou como seu pai parecia um pouco incerto. Seja lá o qual fosse o conteúdo da carta enviada pelo rei, era algo sério.

– Recebi uma carta do Rei do Sol. Ele disse que está disposto a permitir que o Ducado da Chuva continue como uma nação autônoma. – Explicou Teteru, encarando suas filhas. Isso não seria fácil para ele.

Internamente, Sion se sentiu aliviada ao escutar aquelas palavras. Com a determinação do Rei do Sol em subjugar todas as nações, pequenas e grandes, ela tinha temido pelo pequeno país em que vivia. Não havia muito no Ducado na Chuva. Eles eram pobres em comparação a outros países, sendo que a única coisa que tinham de diferente, era a chuva. Mesmo assim, ela tinha temido que a ganancia do dito rei poderia ser grande o suficiente para não poupar nem mesmo um país tão pequeno e pobre. Então, saber que seu pequeno país seria deixado em paz, era um alívio. Contudo… Sion podia ver a preocupação no rosto de seu pai. O fato de que o Ducado da Chuva seria poupado, não parecia vir sem algumas consequências.

– Mas em troca da autonomia, ele exigiu que mandássemos nossa princesa 'mais bonita', para se casar com ele.

E lá estava.

Sion franziu os lábios ao escutar aquilo.

Por que o Rei do Mundo, alguém que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, decidiria que queria fazer uma princesa de um país pequeno e sem qualquer tipo de riqueza prospera? Isso não fazia sentido.

– Ara, que sorte sua Sion! – Exclamou Mira, abraçando a irmã mais nova, fazendo com que ela se virasse para encarar as suas irmãs. Todas, com exceção de Nike, que parecia muito confusa, estavam lhe enviando sorrisos maliciosos. – Você é a mais bonita de nós e, como o Rei do Sol quer a mais bonita, então é você que deve ir se casar com ele!

Sion arqueou uma sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo.

Suas irmãs estavam querendo usá-la como sacrifício vivo?

" _Mas… pensando bem, não seria uma ideia tão ruim._ " Pensou Sion, analisando a situação. Ela sabia **nada** sobre o Rei do Sol. Sua idade, sua aparência ou mesmo sua personalidade. Havia boatos, mas ela não gostava de se basear nesse tipo de informação. Mesmo assim, ela poderia ver alguns benefícios em aceitar aquela oferta.

Já fazia algum tempo, que Sion tinha começado a pensar que ela deveria deixar o Ducado da Chuva. Não só porque uma parte dela, uma parte muito grande dela, desejava ver o mundo… fazer algo emocionante. Também havia aquela outra parte dela, que desconfiava cada vez mais da forma como Tohara lhe olhava. Ela não queria arriscar continuar a viver sobre o comando de sua avó. Não com a forma como sua avó a encarava sempre que se viam.

– Esperem um momento! – Gritou Nike, fazendo com que todos a olhassem. – Nós não podemos simplesmente mandar a Sion! Ela é só uma criança!

– Ah, não me diga que você quer ir no lugar dela, Nike? – Indagou Nia, com um meio sorriso maldoso.

– Ele é o notório Rei do Sol. Ele não perdoa ninguém que o desafie. Dizem que ordenou a decapitação o cozinheiro, porque ele serviu uma sopa muito fria. – Comentou Kara, estremecendo internamente.

– Isso mesmo, com seu coração frio e cruel, ele conquistou o mundo em apenas três anos, depois de subir ao trono! Dizem que, durante as batalhas, ele não poupava nem mesmo as mulheres e crianças.

Sion revirou os olhos internamente.

Sim, eram aqueles boatos que se espalhavam por todo o mundo.

Sion não queria se deixar intimidar por tais boatos. Ela sabia como as pessoas poderiam criar as mais absurdas teorias. Sua outra vida tinha lhe ensinado muito sobre isso. Contudo, parecia que Nike estava muito intimidada sobre aqueles boatos, dada a forma como ela tinha empalidecido com as palavras de suas irmãs.

– Não se preocupem. Eu aceito ir. – Afirmou, terminando com qualquer discussão que suas irmãs poderiam fazer, enquanto voltava seu olhar tranquilo para seus pais. – Eu irei para o Reino do Sol e me tornarei a noiva do Rei do Sol.

– Sion, você tem certeza disso, querida? – Perguntou Iraha, olhando para sua filha com receio.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sion ao escutar a preocupação de sua mãe.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza. Além disso, eu sou a melhor opção. Se uma das minhas irmãs fosse enviadas, elas acabariam presas no calabouço, antes da hora do jantar. – Não era mentira. Suas irmãs não tinham nenhuma habilidade diplomática, e causariam uma guerra em poucos minutos. Não que ela pudesse culpá-las. No Ducado da Chuva, ninguém se importava com a etiqueta e a diplomacia. Sion tinha que agradecer a sua experiência anterior, como Harriet, para sua conhecimento da diplomacia e etiqueta social.

– Nesse caso, você partirá em um navio no final do dia. – Declarou Teteru, um pequeno sorriso agradecido para Sion.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

O oceano era bonito e o ar tinha um cheiro agradável.

Sion não podia deixar de sorrir, enquanto olhava a bela vista, no convés do navio, que a estava levando até o Reino do Sol. Com a velocidade atual do vento, que ela estava controlando, eles deveriam alcançar seu destino no dia seguinte.

Eles tinham deixado o Ducado da Chuva na noite anterior. Tinha sido uma despedida um pouco chorosa, entre ela e sua mãe. Suas irmãs estavam mais aliviadas, por não serem as escolhidas para se casar com o Rei do Sol. Seu pai tentou ser o mais diplomático possível, mas no final, tinha cedido as lágrimas e balbuciado em meio ao choro para que ela fosse cuidadosa. A única coisa estranha, era o fato de que Nike não tinha ido se despedir.

Isso era estranho.

De todas as suas irmãs, Nike era a mais protetora dela não que Sion precisasse muito de sua constante proteção. Ainda assim, a Quarta Princesa sempre tinha sido uma grande protetora e apoiadora de Sion. O fato de que ela não tinha aparecido para se despedir era estranho.

– Princesa Sion, você pode cantar para nós? – Perguntou um dos marinheiros, sorrindo um pouco nervoso.

Sion sorriu com o pedido.

– Claro, será um prazer cantar para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Uma grande multidão cercava o porto, aquela manhã. Na noite anterior, um grande navio tinha atracado, algo que, no começo, não tinha despertado qualquer tipo de curiosidade nas pessoas. Porém, naquela manhã, uma grande e luxuosa carruagem, escoltada por vários soltados do castelos, tinha aparecido e ido de encontro ao navio. Em meio a sussurros e murmúrios, as pessoas observavam enquanto o guarda-real conversava com um dos marinheiros, que parecia um pouco nervoso e incerto. As línguas mais venenosas, sussurravam que, mais do que provavelmente, eram traficantes ou bandidos e estavam prestes a serem presos.

Porém, todos os sussurros se tornaram suspiros de pura surpresa e encanto, quando viram, o que só poderia ser, a mais bela princesa descendo pela rampa do navio até onde o guarda-real se encontrava. Seguindo-a, havia mais três marinheiros, carregando grandes baús de madeira. A princesa era belíssima. Jovem, mais ainda assim, mais bela do que muitas mulheres da corte. Ela era pequena, com o corpo delicado usando um adorável e simples vestido godê lilás, e um laço de fita roxa amarrado em sua cintura. Sua pele parecia ser feita de porcelana delicada, seu rosto oval suave era moldado por belas mexas prateadas, que escorriam em ondas suaves por suas costas, até abaixo da linha de seu quadril. Porém, nada era mais bonito ou encantador, do que seus olhos. Grandes e bonitos olhos de um verde intenso, moldados por espessos cílios negros.

Quando a princesa se aproximou do guarda-real, ele se curvou para ela.

– Seja bem-vinda ao Reino do Sol, princesa. Sou Edgar, fui designado para escoltá-lo até o castelo do Rei do Sol. – Apresentou-se, mantendo sua voz o mais neutra e calma possível.

Sion estudou o homem a sua frente, ignorando com facilidade praticada a multidão e os sussurros que a cercavam. Ela podia sentir o vento se agitar, ao seu redor, sussurrando de forma apressada em seus ouvidos. Ela quase não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir maldosamente. Aqueles tolos, realmente acreditavam, que poderiam sequestrá-la e matá-la? Verdade fosse dita, mesmo se fosse qualquer uma de seus irmãs em seu lugar, esse plano tolo falharia. Aqueles tolos acreditavam que ela era apenas uma princesa comum. Mesmo no Ducado da Chuva, ela estava longe de ser comum.

Vestindo sua perfeita máscara Sonserina, ela fez uma reverência respeitosa, enquanto um sorriso doce se desenhava em seus lábios. Aqueles tolos não saberiam o que lhes tinha atingido.

– Eu agradeço sua recepção, Edgar-san. Se pudermos ir, gostaria de chegar ao castelo o mais rápido possível.

– Como desejar, princesa.

Entrando na carruagem, enquanto suas malas eram guardadas, Sion se permitiu fechar os olhos e ampliar seus sentidos. O ar era mais quente e seco, mas ainda assim lhe dava uma sensação de gentileza. Ela podia ouviu… a terra e o céu cantavam para ela, contando suas dores e alegrias. Pouco a pouco, os elementos que percorriam aquele país começavam a criar um laço com seu coração. Não demoraria muito mais, para que seu espírito estivesse ligado aquele país, da mesma forma que estava ligado ao Ducado da Chuva.

Sion se manteve em silêncio durante todo o percurso. Seus olhos fechados, enquanto permitia que os elementos se alinhassem com seu coração. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado dessa forma, mas quando o vento ao seu redor se agitou, alertando-a do perigo iminente, Sion abriu os olhos e olhou através da janela. A paisagem que a cercava era a de um deserto árido e rochoso, sem qualquer sinal de civilização.

" _Um lugar adequado para me matarem_ ", pensou com um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

A porta de sua cabine se abriu, revelando o guarda-real que estava liderando sua escolta.

– Algo errado, Edgar-san? Nós já chegámos ao castelo? – Perguntou, mantendo sua voz suave, enquanto se passava por uma inocente princesa.

– Tenho más notícias, hime. Sua viagem acaba de sofrer um infeliz contratempo.

As palavras carregadas de sarcasmo foram acompanhadas de um sorriso sádico. Sem querer dar qualquer oportunidade para que ela começasse a gritar, Edgar agarrou-a pelo braço e a puxou para fora da carruagem.

Sion mordeu a língua para não pragueja, quando se viu jogada no chão de terra seca. Seu bonito vestido, um dos seus favoritos, ficando coberto de sujeira. Ela apenas rezou para que não fosse danificado. Seria muito ruim ter que jogá-lo fora.

Levantando-se do chão devagar, ela observou enquanto os cinco guardas designados para sua escolta a cercavam. Seus olhos estavam repletos de crueldade, deixando mais do que evidente sobre o que fariam com ela. Verdade fosse dita, se Sion fosse uma princesa comum, ela estaria em pânico. O problema, era que ela estava longe de ser uma simples princesa.

– É uma pena que você tenha vindo, hime. Se seu pai não a tivesse enviado para se casar com o rei, então você não teria de morrer. – Comentou Edgar de forma tranquila, quase como se estivesse falando de algo tão trivial quanto o clima.

Ao escutar aquilo, a expressão de Sion mudou. Não era mais aquela face de inocência e ingenuidade. Seus olhos assumiram um brilho perigoso e letal, enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso cheio de malícia. Uma risada suave escapou por seus lábios, enquanto o vento ao seu redor se agitava.

– Eu precioso cumprimentá-los. – Falou de forma calma, como se aqueles homens não representassem uma ameaça maior do que um verme. – Será um fosse outra pessoa seus planos teriam funcionado com perfeição. Infelizmente, para vocês, eu não sou uma princesa comum.

Eles nunca se prepararam para aquilo que aconteceu.

Um dos demais guardas avançou, com intenção de atingi-la. O sorriso malicioso da princesa aumentou, enquanto o vento se agitava, até o ponto de formar um vortex ao se redor. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, o vortex explodiu em dezenas de lâminas afiadas atacando os guardas. Braços, pernas e gargantas foram cortadas com a mesma facilidade que uma faça quente cortaria um pedaço de manteiga. O sangue jorrou pelo chão, cobrindo tudo ao seu redor.

Edgar, o único que não tinha sido atingido propositadamente pelas lâminas, caiu no chão de joelhos. O rosto manchado pelo sangue de seus companheiros, enquanto seus olhos cheios de terror encaravam o demônio a sua frente. Ela poderia ser confundida com um anjo, mas apenas um demônio poderia matar de forma tão calma e ainda sorrir.

Sion caminhou até Edgar, seus olhos ainda cercado por aquele mesmo brilho letal.

– Que tal um pequeno acordo? Você me leva até o castelo, sem qualquer outro desvio, e eu não te mato também? – Sugeriu, sua voz tão calma e gentil quanto antes.

Edgar estremeceu ao escutar aquilo. Em nenhum momento, ele duvidou da ameaça oculta. Ela o mataria. Ele sabia disse perfeitamente. Seus olhos se moveram para olhar a jovem princesa, apenas para vê-la sorrir de forma amável.

Ela era um demônio.

E ela seria a esposa do Rei do Sol.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **Alguns dias depois…**

* * *

Niel franziu a testa, enquanto olhava para a garota a sua frente. Ela era pequena, e não deveria ser muito mais velha do que o rei. Sua aparência poderia ser facilmente comparada a de um anjo, ou uma delicada boneca de porcelana, com sua pele clara e longos cabelos prateados, rosto de boneca e olhos de um verde tão bonito, que fariam a mais bonita esmeralda se tornar um cascalho sem valor. Seu porte era o de uma princesa, criada nos melhores círculos da nobreza.

Ela havia chegado escoltada por Edgar, um dos homens que ele e o rei já desconfiavam. Olhando para o guarda atrás da jovem, ele não pode deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha em confusão, ao ver o homem tão pálido. Parecia que ele tinha se deparado com algum tipo de monstro.

– A senhorita disse que é quem? – Perguntou, apenas para se assegurar de que tinha escutado com clareza.

– Sion Lemercier, quinta princesa do Ducado da Chuva. Fui enviada como resposta ao pedido do Rei do Sol. – Suas resposta foi limpa e coesa. Não havia erros de pronúncia ou uso incorreto de suas palavras.

Niel franziu a testa internamento, pensando na outra garota que tinha aparecido no início da tarde, alegando ser a princesa do Ducado da Chuva. A garota não tinha sido apenas rude e sem qualquer educação, mas também não tinha demonstrado nenhuma característica de ser da nobreza. Ele tinha suspeitado, de que ela poderia ser algum tipo de farsante. Vendo a jovem que estava a sua frente, ele tinha ainda mais certeza desse fato.

Mesmo sem estar usando joias, ou um vestido espalhafatoso e caro, a garota a sua frente possuía o porte de uma princesa.

Niel se permitiu sorrir internamente, antes de se curvar um pouco em direção a jovem.

– Sou Niel, mordomo pessoal de sua majestade. Espero que sua viagem tenha sido tranquila, Sion-sama. – Cumprimentou de forma educada. – Se me seguir, vou escoltá-la até a sala do trono.

Dispensando o guarda, Niel a guiou até a sala do trono, pedindo que aguardasse um momento, antes de ir buscar o rei. Assim que deixou a sala, ele correu em direção ao escritório usado por sua majestade. Chegando a porta do escritório, ele deu duas batidas suaves para se anunciar, antes de entrar. Assim como o esperado, ele viu o jovem rei sentado atrás de sua mesa, usando óculos de leitura, enquanto lia a imensa pilha de documentos que sempre pareciam se acumular em sua mesa.

– Sua majestade…

– O que foi, Neil? – Perguntou, sem desviar sua atenção dos documentos, sua testa estava um pouco franzida, mostrando um pouco de sua irritação.

– Hm… parece que fomos, de certa forma, enganados.

Como era de se esperar, suas palavras atraíram a atenção do menor, que imediatamente largou os papeis, concentrando-se totalmente no mordomo real.

– Explique-se. – Uma única ordem, mas seu tom de voz deixava claro que ele não estava feliz.

– Ao que parece, a jovem que se apresentou hoje mais cedo como sendo a 'princesa do Ducado da Chuva', era uma impostora. A verdadeira princesa acaba de chegar, junto com a escolta que enviamos. Ela aguarda a sua presença na sala do trono.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Livius não estava de bom humor.

Primeiro aquela garota… ele não se lembrava o nome dela… o desafia e o insulta. Depois a maldita papelada em sua mesa parecia ter dobrado de tamanho, durando o curto período de tempo em que ele não tinha estado na sala. Agora, Neil lhe diz que, ao que tudo indicava, ele tinha sido enganado pela garota que, agora, estava aproveitando sua estadia nas masmorras.

Entrando na sala do trono, sem se importar em olhar para a garota ajoelhada, Livius tomou seu lugar no belo trono vermelho e dourado. Assim que se fez confortável, seus olhos se voltaram para a garota e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram.

Livius não era estranho para a beleza. Sheila tinha sido a mulher mais bonita que ele tinha visto. Sem mencionar as mulheres que frequentavam as festas da corte. Sendo assim, ele nunca se consideraria um estranho para ver mulheres bonitas. Contudo, mesmo assim, ele nunca poderia ter estado preparado para o que estava diante de seus olhos.

A garota ajoelhada a sua frente deveria ter por volta da sua idade. Sua pele era clara, quase como se nunca tivesse sido tocada pelo sol, lembrando um pouco a cor do mármore branco. Seu rosto era tão delicado e suave, que parecia ter sido esculpido por um artista perfeccionista. Os longos cabelos tinham aquela coloração exótica de prata, escorria por seus ombros e costas, tocando sutilmente o tapete vermelho. Mas foi quando ela ergueu os olhos a pedido de Neil, permitindo que Livius visse seus olhos, que o jovem rei ofegou baixinho, sentiu coração vacilar por um segundo. Ele nunca tinha visto um tom de verde como aquele. Nem mesmo as mais belas esmeraldas poderiam ser comparadas com aqueles olhos.

Demorou um par de minutos, antes que ele conseguiu se recuperar de seu choque. Colocando sua máscara de tranquilidade e indiferença, antes de sorrir de forma um pouco maliciosa.

– Lhe dou as boas-vindas após sua longa jornada, Sion-hime. Eu sou o Rei do Sol, Livius I.

Sion se levantou e olhou com atenção para o jovem rei.

Dizer que ele era jovem, seria um eufemismo. Ela duvidava que o rei fosse muito mais velho do que ela. Sua aparência também estava longe de coincidir com os boatos. Ele tinha a pele clara, o que era uma surpresa, levando em conta que o clima ensolarado aquele país. Os cabelos negros curtos pariam suaves, e seu rosto – que ainda precisava perder um pouco da gordura de bebê – era certamente bonito, afirmando que ele se tornaria um homem belo. Os olhos, contudo, foram o que atraiu mais a atenção de Sion.

Aqueles olhos azuis escuros estavam cercados por sombras, que ele parecia querer esconder por detrás de sua fachada tranquila e indiferente. Melhor do que qualquer um, Sion podia ver e entender a escuridão que rondava aqueles homens: tristeza, solidão e traição. Esses sentimentos, combinados, sempre fazia com que os humanos mostrassem seu lado mais cruel. Ela sabia disso perfeitamente.

Ela observou quando o rei se levantou, caminhando em sua direção, cheio de malicia e confiança. Livius parou a menos de três passos de distância, seus olhos brilhando de malicia, enquanto a estudava com cuidado.

– Eu soube que os membros da sua família, tem o poder de controlar o clima. Mais especificamente… que vocês podem invocar a chuva. – Comentou Livius, em um tom que parecia ser um pouco curioso. Porém, Sion notou algo mais em sua voz… era quase como se ele estivesse… esperançoso talvez…? – Eu nunca vi essa tal de 'chuva'.

Sion tomou o cuidado de não dizer nada.

Ela manteve o olhar firme, encarando os olhos azuis do rei em silêncio, enquanto estudava as emoções que estavam tão bem ocultas.

– Como o nome indica, aqui é o Reino do Sol. Apesar de não termos problemas para achar água para a irrigação e outras coisas, já que temos as tecnologias mais modernas, eu me cansei do sol.

Aquelas palavras estavam repletas de descaso e maldade. Em outro momento, momento Sion teria deixado seu temperamento agir, e atingido o rei, mas ela não estava prestando atenção nas emoções por detrás das palavras. Toda a sua atenção estava fixa nos olhos. Por melhor que fosse a mascara de indiferença que o rei usava, ele ainda não era capaz de mascarar as emoções que giravam no fundo de seus olhos escuros.

– Faça-a cair, princesa. Eu quero a chuva.

Uma demanda dita tão casualmente, como se ele não estivesse se importando com o quão sagrado a chuva era, para aqueles de seu país. Sion sabia que, se qualquer uma de suas irmãs houvesse escutado tão discurso, elas teriam perdido a paciência com facilidade, acertando o rei e, no fim, terminando nas masmorras do castelo. Era em momento como aquele, que ela ficava feliz de ter muito mais experiencia em ler as penas emoções ocultas… de ser capaz de ver a verdade escondida por detrás de tais palavras. Caso contrário… ela poderia ter seguido o mesmo destino.

– Nesse caso, sua majestade, talvez devêssemos ir para algum lugar fora do castelo. A chuva não pode ser apreciada da forma correta, dentro dessas paredes. – Declarou de forma suave, mantendo o olhar firme e inabalável.

Livius piscou surpreso com a resposta.

No fundo, ele estava esperando uma repetição do que acontecera mais cedo. Ele olhou para os olhos verdes, vendo uma gentileza suave. A última pessoa que o tinha olhado com olhos assim, tinha sido…

– Siga-me. – Falou firme, recuando alguns passos, antes de se virar e caminhar para o lado de fora do castelo.

Em silêncio, eles caminhando pelo castelo, até chegarem ao jardim na cobertura da torre norte. Livius e Neil ficaram parados no bangalô de mármore branco, enquanto observavam Sion caminhar entre as várias flores. O sorriso tranquilo que ela exibia parecia aumentar, sempre que ela via uma flor diferente. Livius a observou por vários minutos, antes de começar a sentir sua paciência diminuir.

– Ei, quando você vai invocar a chuva? – Perguntou em um tom rude, quando viu Sion se ajoelhar diante de algumas tulipas coloridas.

– Não seja impaciente. – Pediu Sion de forma calma, se levantando antes de se virar para encarar o jovem rei.

Livius estava pronto para dar uma resposta afiada, quando seus olhos se fixaram nos verdes. De repente, ele sentiu-se incapaz de falar. Um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. Ele podia sentir o ar a sua volta começando a tremer, quase como se estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo… como se quisesse lhe avisar de que alguma coisa iria acontecer.

Foi então que Livius escutou…

– **Kyou umareta kanashimi ga, sora e maiagaru… Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi, kono mune wa furueru…** (A tristeza nascida hoje, voa alto no céu… o céu acorda e atiça o vento, meu coração está inquieto…) – As primeira notas da canção deixaram os lábios de Sion com facilidade. Ela podia sentir isso… o céu, o ar e a própria terra reagindo a sua voz. Um minúsculo e quase imperceptível sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios, enquanto ela olhava o jovem rei nos olhos. – **Anata wo mamoritai, unmei ni sawaritai… Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo, yorokobi de mitashinai no…** (Eu quero te proteger, quero tocar o seu destino… Há um buraco dentro de você quando caem lágrimas de seus olhos… E eu quero o encher com felicidade…)

Livius sentiu dificuldade de respirar.

Ele não podia desviar o olhar da princesa da chuva. Era quase como se ela o estivesse hipnotizando.

– **It's a tender rain!** (É uma chuva gentil!)

De repente, o ar se tornou mais forte e mais espeço, girando em torno Sion, antes de explodir em direção ao céu, tornando-se nuvem cinzentas. O som de um relâmpago cortou o ar e… pela primeira vez no Reino do Sol… gotas de água cristalina caíram em direção ao chão. Livius arregalou os olhos, vendo as gotas cristalinas caírem, mais brilhante do que diamantes. Ele viu como Sion ficou ali… no meio da chuva, sendo envolvida pelas gotas brilhantes. Vendo-a assim… Livius não podia imaginar nada mais bonito… ele podia sentir uma pontada em seu peito, mas não era desagradável.

– **Anata no moto e kono uta ga, todokimasu you ni… Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo, shinjiteru tsutawaru koto…Singing in the rain, ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku, kagayaiteyuku… kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki, sekai wa ugokidasu no… please come the tender rain…** (Que essa música que eu canto, o alcance onde você esteja… Não importa o quão longe estejamos, eu acredito que ela vá chegar a você… cantando na chuva, as gotas de chuva brilham belamente, ao seu redor… E quando a tristeza toda for levada, o mundo voltará à vida… Por favor, venha, chuva gentil…) – Sion ergueu os braços, conforme terminava a música e permitia a chuva para parar de cair, afastando as nuvens para que o céu tingido de laranja e vermelho voltassem a brilha. Com um pego sorriso, ela fez com que as últimas gotas brilhassem e refletissem a luz do sol poente, fazendo com que um imenso arco-íris surgisse no céu.

Livius sentiu algo quente escorrendo por seu rosto. Tocando-se, ele percebeu, para seu espanto, que eram lágrimas. Ele estava chorando…

" _A última vez que chorei…_ " pensou um pouco atordoado, enquanto as lembranças _daquela_ noite retornavam. Foi com grande surpresa que ele notou que, apesar de dolorosas, aquelas lembranças já não evocando a raiva que costumava acompanhá-las.

– Invocar a chuva não é nosso verdadeiro poder. – Falou Sion, sua voz mais suave e gentil do que antes, enquanto caminhava para ficar mais perto do rei. – Ao invocarmos a chuva, também invocamos a tristeza nos corações daqueles que nos ouvem. E, junto com a chuva, fazemos com que essa tristeza seja levada e, aos poucos, curamos as feridas. Isso é parte do meu poder.

– D-do que você está falando? Isso é besteira… – Ele tentou falar com desdém e indiferença, mas sua voz estava embargada. Ele não tinha sido emocional assim, desde _aquela_ época.

Sion sorriu, antes de erguer a mão e tocar a face manchada por lágrimas, fazendo com que ele a encarasse. Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver as emoções, muito mais limpas e livres, brilharem nos olhos azuis.

– Eu percebi, quando olhei em seus olhos, majestade. Seu coração estava repleto de tristeza e dor. Tão ferido, que criou uma armadura de crueldade e frieza. Foi por isso, que eu aceitei invocar a chuva. Não porque você me ordenou, mas porque eu sabia que você precisava ouvir a minha canção. Você está se sentindo melhor, não é mesmo majestade?

Livius não respondeu, ao invés disso, ele agiu.

Com um movimento rápido, ele agarrou a mão que tocava seu rosto, puxando Sion com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Ele viu os olhos verdes se arregalarem de surpresa e, aproveitando os poucos segundos em que ela estava confusa, Livius se aproximou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. A primeira coisa que notou, foi o calor e macieis dos lábios rosados, assim como a leve humidade provocada pela chuva. Por um momento, Livius pensou em ser mais malicioso e lamber aqueles lábios, para provar o gosto que eles possuíam, mas mudou de ideia. Haveria tempo para isso.

Se afastando um pouco, ele encarou os olhos verdes e sorriu ao ver o rosto bonito da princesa tingido de um rosa suave.

– Livius. Você vai ser minha esposa, então pode me chamar pelo nome, Sion.

Sion não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ela estava sem palavras, enquanto encarava os olhos azuis que a encaravam com uma malícia que a vez estremecer.

Ela não sabia por quanto tempo tinham se encarado, quando escutou uma voz gritando que, no fundo, ela não acreditava que escutaria outra vez…

– SE AFASTE DA MINHA KAWAII IMOOTO, SEU PIRRALHO IDIOTA!

 ** _Continua..._**


End file.
